Shadows of Doom
by Bluefire4
Summary: Based after sailor star....Usagi thought all the fighting was over but she was wrong. and what's more the enemy knows everything about the scout yet the scout know nothing about the enemy...please review
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Goddanmit I keep losing my fanfics, what am I to do? Well I'm not gonna be losing this one I promise.How do I lose them? Don't ask. But anyway this one isn't planned I haven't even chosen what I'm gonna write.. Well I've picked anime.but what....think Sammie think.oh how bout.ah yes a Sailor Moon one yea!!!! Oh I've got an Idea for a story to.. so here goes.  
  
Oh and yes keep in mind this one has not been planned so don't hate me too much if it's crap k. oh and please review.  
  
Shadows of Doom  
  
Intro  
  
Usagi smiled gleefully as she clung onto Mamoru's arm, after beating Sailor Galaxia, there was peace and Usagi finally had some time alone with Mamoru for how long though she didn't know. Mamoru looked down at his watch, "It's getting late we better head home."  
  
Usagi sighed sadly, "Our dates over already?" "Afraid so," Mamoru said nodding, "But don't worry I'm coming over to your place for dinner tomorrow, remember?" He reminded Usagi. Usagi's beautiful face light up with a smile, "Yeah that's right I can't wait." She chirped.  
  
But Maroru wasn't listening he was too busy staring into the shadow's trying to make out what exactly was standing there hidden with in them. Suddenly concerned Mamoru stopped bring Usagi's excited chatter to a halt.  
  
"That God I thought that stupid women would never shut up," Came a cold evil male voice from the shadows, "but it's ok when I finish with her nothing will ever come out of that big mouth again. As it should be for a Sailor Scout, Don't you agree Haruka?" the man continued walking out of the shadows smirking at the two surprised couple.  
  
"Yes Krana I do," Said a beautiful woman joining the man, she had called Krana, side. "So what shall we do with them?" she asked.  
  
"You will do nothing to them that's what," a female voice called out loudly at them. All four turned to find two female scouts not to far away. "Oh my God," gasped Usagi, "It's..  
  
***  
  
Who are these three mysterious rescuers and what are these new enemies find out in chapter one coming soon (I promise really I do) ***  
  
Well that's it for not I know it's short but I'm at work and I've got to go, and I wanted to put up something today. But don't worry, chapter one isn't far behind and it will be real long.I think. Well tell me what ya think so far though there's not much there.sorry I really am.please forgive me ( 


	2. A new enemy and the return of old friend...

Yea!! Chapter One is done I told ya I wouldn't be long hehe well enjoy.

Chapter 1: New enemies and the return of old friends.

"That's right." One of the female scouts winked, interrupting Usagi, "We're back."

Usagi squealed in delight as she ran towards the three scouts, forgetting all about the enemy, "Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, I don't believe it. It's been so long." She cried out in joy.

"You haven't changed Usagi, boy I've missed you." Seiya laughed hugging Usagi tight.

"You guys are pathetic," Yaten sighed placing a hand over his face, "One, it's only been four months and two this is not the time for this."

Both Usagi and Seiya looked up at Yaten confused "…Why not?" they asked him in unison.

Yaten screamed in frustration, "Why not? Why not? That's why not." He yelled pointing behind him to where the enemy had been.

Usagi and Seiya turned to where Yaten had pointed blinking dumbly at the empty space.

          "Ah Yaten…" Seiya called out nervously.

          "What?" Yaten snapped breathing heavily.

          Seiya released Usagi and held up his hands in defence, "Whoa there," He cried out in surprise, "It's just that they're gone now."

          "They must have been scared off by your surprise arrival." Mamoru stated taking his place protectively over Usagi, Seiya had already tried to steal Usagi, so what was to stop him trying again.  

          "Yes…well…I" Yaten stammered in embarrassment.

          "I wonder who they are?" Taiki mumbled thoughtfully.

Usagi moved closer to Mamoru, "I'm worried they seemed to know who we are." She said in a trembling voice.

Seiya leant forward so his face was close to hers and winked, "Don't worry we'll protect you." He reassured her.

          Mamoru instinctively pulled Usagi closer to him and away from Seiya, "It's getting late, let's talk about this more tomorrow shall we." 

          "Good idea," Seiya chirped, "When and where?"

          Usagi smiled this she could answer, "After school around four at Rei's place."

          Yaten nodded his head in agreement, "Right we'll be there at five."

"But I just said…" Usagi protested frowning in confusion.

          Yaten smirked, "I know what you said, but I thought it would be a good idea to consider your tendency of being late. So I added an hour, though maybe I should add another you know for luck." He teased.

          Usagi finally catching on poked out her tongue, "Whatever." She snapped turning sharply and walking off in a huff with Mamoru close behind.

          The three sailor stars watched laughing as the couple faded into the darkness.

          "Yaten, that was mean." Taiki chuckled.

          Yaten grinned, "I know but I just couldn't help it."

          "So," Seiya spoke up, "Where exactly are we going to stay?"

          Yaten's grin widen, if that was possible, "A first class hotel of course," he answered slyly as he pull a bank card from out of his top. "I still have a bank account open here."

          Taiki eyed Yaten suspiciously, "You were planning on coming back here to stay weren't you?"

          "Yep, now that I'm no longer sing I've realized how much I enjoyed it and how much I miss the fame and glory, sure the girls did piss me of a bit, but I think I prefer to sing then to fight. I had planned to return here after our world had been restored, with or without you guys. But enough of that we better transform before we head off to the Hotel."

Without another world the three Sailor Stars transform back into they're male selves unaware of they crimson red eyes watching them from within the dark. 

          Seiya grin, "Sure being in female form has its trills but with no doubt I prefer my male form much better." 

          The mysterious character from within the dark smiled, "So do I." It whispers in a beautiful voice, "So do I."

***

          All the Sailor scouts including the Outer and the Stars stood, sat or leant against trees outside Rei's temple. All chatted excitedly except for Mamoru and Haruka who glared evilly at Seiya. 

          "Okay enough chatter," Yaten spoke up, "I confused You act as though this is the first time you have seen the enemy, if this is so then why did you summon us?" All the Sailor Scouts, except the other two Sailor Stars of course, looked at Yaten in confusion.

          "Ahh," Mina broke the silence, "We didn't summon you."

          "Then who did?" Taiki asked.

          "I did," answer a beautiful whispery voice…

***

**Wow there Surprise characters coming from the left, right and centre I wonder who this could be…Oh wait I know who this is but it's you who don't know, and I'm not gonna tell ya you'll have to wait till next. Well bye for now oh and please review.**


End file.
